


stand quite still

by sabinelagrande



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consent Play, Deepthroating, M/M, Mind Control, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has Erik under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stand quite still

The first time Erik mentioned it, pretending to be joking but actually far from it, Charles's eyes got big and dark. Then he leaned over and kissed Erik so hard, so thoroughly, that Erik knew, for the first time, that it was actually going to happen and, moreover, that it was actually going to work.

"I'll be able to hear you," Charles assures him again, smoothing his hands over Erik's chest. "If anything goes wrong, I won't hesitate to pull you out."

Erik doesn't know how to tell him that a little hesitation might not be a bad thing; there's a lot that would shock him, but he's been known to bounce back. "Of course," Erik says. "Shall we?"

Charles smiles, the bright one that says he's astounded and pleased to have Erik any way he can get him. "Let's," he replies, kissing him soundly. After a few moments, Charles pushes him away, taking a few steps back. "Here we go," he says. "Try and walk towards me," he instructs, and Erik can't move at all.

Charles's smile turns wicked; he steps away, going to sit in the big armchair in the corner of his bedroom. "Don't just stand there," he says, waving a hand at him. "Strip for me."

Erik's hands start moving without him; it's a strange sensation, to say the least. Charles wants it nice and slow, if the way that Erik's hands are moving over him, fondling him shamelessly, is any indication. He pulls his turtleneck off, tossing it casually onto Charles's desk; the trousers are next, and Charles makes him linger over his belt, running a hand down the front of his slacks, cupping his cock, which is already starting to harden.

Socks and underpants dealt with, Erik stands naked before him; he's been naked in front of Charles plenty of times, but this is undoubtedly different. Charles smirks, twirling his finger, and Erik's body moves, giving Charles the full 360. "Gorgeous as always," Charles says, and Erik does manage to roll his eyes; Charles just laughs.

Charles sinks in his chair, sprawling out across it, his legs spread wide. "Come here," he says, and Erik starts walking, folding to his knees at Charles's feet. Charles reaches a hand out and strokes his hair, exactly the way Erik never lets him do, just- Erik suspects- to prove he can do it. He unzips his trousers, taking his dick out and stroking it, just looking at Erik for a moment; he's biting his lip, slowing down and savoring, and Erik wants him to get the hell on with it.

Charles doesn't give him a verbal warning this time; Erik just leans forward and starts licking his cock, nice and slow, lapping at the head before dragging his tongue all the way up the shaft. It's then that Erik really begins to understand just how much control Charles has; he's manipulating Erik like he's not distracted at all, despite what he's using Erik for. Erik can't even concentrate like that.

He makes a mental note to rectify this immediately. He doesn't think training will be too onerous.

"Suck me," Charles says, putting a hand on the back of Erik's neck, and Erik moves, his mouth sliding down around Charles's cock faster than he would have done it; he keeps trying to fight back, trying to do it like he'd do it- surprise Charles, tease him. Instead, Charles moves his head up and down, groaning as his cock disappears into Erk's mouth over and over again.

"Take me all the way down," Charles tells him, and Erik kneels up a little and just does it; he's panicking on the inside, but with Charles controlling his breathing and stopping him from choking, there's nothing to be afraid of. Erik relaxes mentally, and he knows Charles can feel it; Charles sighs, moving his cock in and out of Erik's mouth, deep and hard. Charles is using him, now, drawing his pleasure from Erik's body, and oh, this is what Erik came for. He feels like a slut, like Charles's fucktoy, and there's no way to stop it from happening. There's no being guilty, no pressure, because he has no volition at all; what he is doesn't matter, past being a hole for Charles to fuck.

"Ask me to do it," Charles says, sounding wrecked. "Tell me to come on your face."

What comes out is Erik's voice, but Charles's words. "Please, Charles," he says, looking up at him. "Please come on my face."

No sooner than it's said, it's done; Charles moans, marking his face with white. He trails the head of his cock through the worst of it, pressing it into Erik's mouth, making him suck it off. "Lovely," Charles says breathlessly, petting Erik's hair.

Charles is quick to recover as usual, standing up and zipping his trousers. "Onto the bed, then," he says, and Erik starts to stand on reflex- and of course, nothing happens. Instead, he feels himself start to crawl; his face goes hot in an instant, but still he keeps moving, climbing into the bed and lying down on his back.

Charles crawls onto the bed, settling himself between Erik's legs. "You've done quite a good job," Charles says, and Erik wants to laugh; it isn't as if he's had a choice in the matter. "I think you're ready for a reward."

Before Erik is actually ready for it, Charles bends down and licks at the head of his cock, long and slow, before letting it slide into his mouth. It's worse, somehow, than letting Charles use him; Charles is making him watch, his head propped up on the pillows, and he can't get away from this. This is happening to him, whether he likes it or not, and he can't go away into his head now.

Charles is talking, and Erik isn't listening, too intent on the feel of Charles's mouth; Charles can tell, of course, and he starts piping it straight into Erik's mind, a constant litany of _love you like this, hot and ready for me, keep you here for days if I could, fuck you senseless_. Erik can't shut it away, so he lets it wash over him, breathing through it.

"That's it," Charles says. "Take it, Erik. All you have to do is take it."

Erik is so hard, wishing so much he could fuck Charles's mouth, get off as soon as possible, but that's not in Charles's game plan. He would have long since come by now were it up to him, and it takes him a minute to realize that Charles is holding him back, stopping him from coming, squeezing on something in his brain; it's really quite impressive, but it's mostly infuriating.

 _You know what I want,_ Charles thinks. _Give it all to me, Erik_

First it's taking, now it's giving, and Erik is pulled in a dozen different directions, but he knows exactly what Charles wants out of him.

It's so hard to even get a handle on that Erik has to think of it like relaxing his body, letting all the muscles go loose; his brain's locked up so tight that it's like one giant cramp. But little by little, one thing at a time, he lets his mind clear, pushing everything back so that he can reach that perfect spot, the one Charles seems to live in, somewhere between serenity and rage.

It's almost uncomfortably zen, but Erik is learning to live with that.

 _Exactly,_ Charles thinks; he pushes down hard on Erik's cock, taking him deep, working his tongue, and Erik goes off like a shot, filling Charles's mouth. Charles takes him all the way through it, right to the point where it starts to get uncomfortable, but Charles pulls off just as soon as that happens.

Charles sits back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "That was a success, I feel," he says, satisfied and pleased. "Brace yourself."

Despite the warning, Charles pulls him out by increments, starting with the tips of his fingers and moving in. Erik flexes his fingers, cracking joints that have gone stiff; it's nice when he gets to his neck, which very much needed to pop..He knows he's processing what's happening to him physically so that he won't have to consider what just happened in his mind. Charles undoubtedly knows that, but he doesn't push; he just moves up the bed, laying his head on Erik's arm when Erik offers it.

"I'm not going to ask you to talk about it," Charles says.

Erik huffs a laugh. "That was a hidden question if I ever heard one." He lets his fingers move idly through Charles's hair. "It was good," he says, and his throat is starting to feel raw. "You did good."

Charles doesn't press it any further; he just lays a kiss on Erik's shoulder and sits with the silence.


End file.
